TEAM7
by natsumi511
Summary: historia un poco tragica en tributo a los lazos de amistad del "equipo 7"...los tres juntos en el final...naruto, sasuke y sakura, los mejores!...no es un poema realmnt pero suena mejor si lo leen como sta separada cada linea, es para k tnga mas ritmo
1. PROLOGO

**holas!!**

y de nuevo yo con una nueva historia (este es un poema) en honor al equipo 7 ( saku, sasu, naru), esta es la primera parte, a modo de introduccion. en este prologo se describe como se encuentra ahora Konoha, y se presentara brevemente a los personajes protagonistas de esta historia.

disclaimer: los personajes de naruto son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto ^^

disfruten el poema!!!!!

**----....------.....-----.....-----....------...---.--.-.-.-.-.-------.....-------.......--------..........----------.........--------..........---------..........---------........**

**PRÓLOGO**

Una guerra terminó

Solo las ruinas quedan hoy

Ya nada queda,

Ya nada vive.

Una extraña sombra

Ajena a aquella ciudad,

Merodea entre los escombros.

Tan solo muerte a su alrededor,

Sonríe, pues ese es como su hogar.

Esta es pues la muerte,

Que solo viene

A cumplir su labor:

Recoge las almas

De los caídos,

Con absoluta felicidad…

Más algo llama su atención,

Es una luz tintineante a lo lejos.

Se acerca con apuro,

Baja la vista para

Ver el objeto:

Retira el polvo,

Piezas rotas de vidrio también,

¿Pero qué es esto?

Se pregunta.

Es un retrato

"una linda escena"

- Piensa ella –

Sonríe en silencio,

Retira esa fotografía del

Marco y la guarda.

Tiene que continuar su labor…

¿Por qué hizo ello?

La respuesta es sencilla:

Los conocía, aun más,

Los estimaba.

Sí. A los personajes

De aquella fotografía…

¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Les diré que tres de

Ellos son importantes:

Tres jóvenes, niños…

Llámenlos como quieran

Rivales, luego enemigos

Y al final amigos

Como sea.

En ese entonces, aún

eran críos aspirando

ser ninjas.

cada uno con

un sueño, una meta;

pero unidos por

un lazo:

miembros de un equipo,

mas que ello,

AMISTAD

Una niña:

Cabello rosa, ojos jade;

Tierna, dulce…soñadora

Un niño:

Moreno, níveo, atractivo;

Serio, frio…vengador

Otro infante:

Rubio, ojos celestes;

Alegre, hiperactivo…triunfador.

Reitero, son amigos,

Pero, ¿por qué

hablo de ellos?

Pues esta es su historia.

Toman caminos distintos,

Rompen sus lazos.

sin embargo, al final

se da su reencuentro:

nuevamente un equipo,

nuevamente amigos;

juntos, al menos

ante la muerte.

Quizás no merecían

Aquel trágico final

Pero puedo afirmar

Que esos cortos instantes

Juntos, lograron

La felicidad que

Buscaron toda

Sus vidas…

**Continuará...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-...-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.--.**

bueno ¿que le parecio esta primera parte?

es un poema en tributo al equipo 7 ^^

hago la suposicion de que los tres mueren , pero reunidos en Konoha ( unn final tragico pero a lña vez lindo, sasuke kiere a Sakura y se quedara con ella, naruto y Sasuke siguen como amigos, en fin los 3 son felices juntos ^^)

les voy adelantando que contara con 3 capis mas ( historias 1, 2y 3 d cada miembro del equipo 7), todos a modod de poemas.

asi que espero sus reviews si les gusta la historia para seguir subiendo lo demás ( uds y sus reviews me motivaran a continuar n_n) sino , pues aqui muere la historia ( T_T )

SAYONARA!!! =) **


	2. SAKURA

holas... wenu este es el primer capi del fic

la historia nº1, en esta se contara la historia de Sakura...quien narrará esta historia y las demás en adelante, será la muerte. (ejemplo: _"recuerdo el dia..._")

DISCLAIMER: naruto y toos sus lindops personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto U_U ...

OBS:

- (palabra): ciertas especificaciones de la narracion

- dividi en 4 partes el poema, una introduccion, y las tre etapas de su vida representadas por las etapas de una flor ( boton: infancia; florece: ella madura, adolescencia; marchita:ella muere)

ok...DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI!!!! ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HISTORIA 1:**

**SAKURA**

Que mejor comparación,

Que con la de una

Flor de cerezo.

Sí, era ella una flor

Su nombre la delataba:

Sakura Haruno

Sus cabellos rosas,

Sus verdes orbes,

Su suave tez

Y su albina piel…

Toda ella era,

La más bella

de las flores.

Pero no solo belleza

Resaltaba en ella

Pues además de flor,

Era sobre todo

Mujer:

Frágil y ruda

Débil y fuerte

Sabia, audaz…PERFECTA

Si no habría sido

Un ser humano, sería

Un ángel sin duda.

¿Qué ángel? – digo yo-

¿Correría tan cruel destino?

He aquí la historia de

una dama que,

guiada por el amor

se convirtió en ninja

y se arrojó a los

brazos de la muerte

y el dolor…

BOTON DE CEREZO

Caía el ocaso,

Y una pequeña

Lloraba desconsoladamente

En el parque.

Cual botón de sakura

Se encerraba en

su mundo.

No solo la timidez

Era parte de ella,

Sino también el

Temor y la soledad…

Conoció a una amiga,

Luego vinieron más.

Ese fue el inicio,

Talvez, del

Desencadenamiento

De una serie de

Desafortunados

Sucesos…

Fue durante esos años

De brote

Cuando lo conoció:

Al su primer

Y único amor...

Continuó por ello

Con el camino

Del ninja.

Con la única

Meta de permanecer

Junto a él…

Lo haría por él,

Por su amor lo

Seguiría…

Transcurrieron los años

Ella creció asi

Como su admiración

Y amor por él.

No era simple

Atracción, aunque

Muchos lo crean.

El corazón puro

De un ángel

Solo sabe amar…

Al fin lo logro:

Estaría junto a él

Fue ese el mejor

Dia de su vida;

Ella y su amado

Estarían juntos

en un equipo.

Mas la dicha

Duro poco:

Él, indolente e

Indiferente,

la trató como

una molestia.

¿ella lo era?

Por un tiempo

Lo creyó:

Fue débil e

Inútil también

Quizás era cierto:

ERA UNA MOLESTIA

Este botón

Agonizante halló

Su fin esa noche;

Cuando él los abandonó

"recuerdo aquel dia:"

-no te vayas Sasuke-kun

-lagrimas

-silencio y

-gracias

El peor recuerdo

De su vida

Aquí murió este

Botón bello

De cerezo…

FLORECE LA BELLA SAKURA

Despertó en una banca

Él ya no estaba

Lloró como nunca,

Lloró por ella

Y también por él…

Entonces, floreció

Decidió crecer:

No volvería a ser

Una molestia

Ademas comprendió que

No estaba sola

Aun tenia a sus

Amigos

Lo tenía a él: (*)

El tercer miembro

Del equipo,

Su mejor amigo,

su hermano:

NARUTO

Transcurrieron otoños,

Veranos y primaveras,

Ella era ahora

Toda una mujer,

Como una perfecta flor en

El auge de su esplendor

Pero los recuerdos

Volvieron a ella

Cuando oyó su nombre:

Sasuke-kun.

Pero también

Estaba confundida:

¿era amor o amistad?

Había pasado mucho

Tiempo y un

Rubio se apoderaba de

Su frágil corazón…

No importaba por

Ahora, lo importante

Era hallarlo.

Primero debía y

Añoraba poder

Verlo de nuevo…

Y aquel día llegó:

¿Qué sintió nuestra flor?

El corazón le

Latió con fuerza:

Renació el amor.

Aunque aquel día

Nacieron también,

Dolor, rencor y decepción

El continuaba

Siendo frio

No se volvió hacia ella

Nuevamente se sintió

Una molestia…

El los volvió abandonar

Aquel día;

Más ella se prometió

Ser más fuerte,

Por él…

Esta vez lo dejo ir,

La próxima lo retendría:

Lo llevaría con ella.

Lo haría por su bien

Por el de ella y

Por el de él,

Por la felicidad

De ambos,

Por su amor…

LA FLOR MARCHITA

Llegó el invierno

A su vida:

Su hogar era destruido

Solo veía muerte a

Su alrededor…

Ella estaba herida,

Pero luchaba

Por salvar vidas,

Por proteger a sus

Seres queridos…

(...)

Sucumbió a la derrota

Estaba agotada,

Sentía dolor.

Lloró. Se había

Fallado a sí misma:

Fue la mejor para

Todos, pero no

Para él ni ella.

No pudo ser más fuerte

No lo rescató

No se salvaron…

Al menos luchó

Junto a su hermano,

Moriría junto a él…

(...)

El enemigo era fuerte,

Ella fue un trofeo más.

Cerró los ojos,

Esta vez para siempre.

Su cuerpo enterrado

Entre escombros quedó.

La última imagen que vio

Fue aquella fotografía,

(que ahora es mía)

Ella, su hermano y ÉL

Un equipo,

Tres amigos…

Un dato extra

Os daré

Del infortunio y dicha

De esta flor:

La irónica vida

Una mala pasada

Le jugó:

Segundos después

De cerrar los ojos

Por fin el apareció,

Al igual que todos

También feneció…

No sin antes, caer

A su lado, sonreir

Y tiernamente besarla…

Cuan feliz ella

hubiera sido…

si tan solo habría estado viva…

**Continuará...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

wenu aca acabo el segundo poema ^^

¿que tal? les gusto?...

a mi me gusto la comparacion con la flor de Sakura ^^ ¿a ustedes?... (intento espaciar los parrafos pero no m permiten uguuuu U_u).....

realmente creo que no soy buen con los poemas; ...T_T ....no intento hacer rimas, solo quiero que las palabras tengan ritmo, ademas intento narrar con la caracteristica del "encabalgamiento"... espero que lo aprecien ^^

bueno grax a toos por sus reviews... ( aunque no fueron muchos pero bno este fue dedicado a ustedes)

**.deva**

**hatake Nabiki**

SASAK4eva

grax d nuevo me hacen feliz ( ^^)...

pero quiero mas :

dejen sus reviews hehe n_n ( asi puedo coninuar con la historia ^^)

ja nee ^^


	3. SASUKE: el vengador

holas... wenu este es el segundo capi del fic

la historia nº2, en esta se contara la historia de Sasuke-kun ...quien narrará esta historia y las demás es la muerte. (ejemplo: _"como una nagel vino a mí...")_

DISCLAIMER: naruto y toos sus lindos personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto U_U ...

OBS:

- (palabra): ciertas especificaciones de la narracion

- PALABRA: palabras importantes

ok...DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI!!!! ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-...-.-.

**HISTORIA 2:**

**EL VENGADOR (ÉL)**

¿Por qué habría un

Niño tan dulce y tan

Tierno como él

Terminar así?

Remontémonos pues

A su cruel infancia…

Un niño como todos,

Lo tenía todo,

Un ser normal.

Mas una noche

Lo perdió todo.

Hubo un culpable:

Era su hermano.

Fue desde entonces

Que su vida

Marcada por la

desdicha quedó.

Decidió vengar al clan.

Desde aquella cruenta

Noche, acogió solo

Odio su corazón.

Su meta fue ser

Mas fuerte,

Sin importar como

Y acosta de qué.

Por eso fue ninja.

Por eso fue el mejor…

Pasaron los años,

Y aquel niño se

Convirtió en un ángel:

El bello Sasuke,

el inmaculado ser.

Serio y sabio.

Pura perfección.

Mas eso no le

Importaba

Solo tenia una meta,

Lo demás

Era molestia.

"hablemos de molestias"…

Su equipo:

El numero 7,

de pura perfección

era por eso que

él estaba ahí:

un día cualquiera

los conoció:

(-eran un héroe

Y un ángel-)

Un patético rubio y

Una irritante muchacha…

Vivieron experiencias,

muchas. Juntos

el patético fue su amigo,

aunque también

un digno rival.

Mas la irritante

Aun era molesta.

Pese a ello los

tres eran amigos…

De repente un examen;

dos sucesos lo

marcarán de por vida:

un ataque,

su peli rosa herida;

una marca maldita,

su deseo de sangre

surge;

entiende que la ama,

comprende también

cual es su meta:

la venganza y el amor

son sentimientos

encontrados.

Mas triunfa el

Deseo de poder,

la venganza es prioridad.

Aunque con dudas

En el corazón,

Toma una decisión:

abandona su hogar,

los abandona:

a su amada,

a su hermano…

a su equipo y se va

"gracias"

dijo el niño

no fue un "hasta pronto",

mucho menos un "adios",

era esta una promesa

era un "regresare"

Sí, el niño volvería

"lo haría por

ustedes"…

Ahí muere el niño,

partiendo del hogar,

abandona a su familia,

muere parte de él…

¿Nace un hombre,

O una bestia?

Es tan solo un

VENGADOR.

Enfrentó a su amigo

Derrotó a su "sensei"

Cumpliría su objetivo,

Viviría por el…

Pero lucia confundido,

Los había vuelto a ver

"regresa" pedían ellos

-sus miradas lo decían-

Vio a su hermano,

su amigo:

dispuesto a salvarlo;

vio a su amada,

su amiga:

dispuesta a todavía amarlo.

Nuevamente los dejó.

Se alejó.

Pero sabía que volvería.

Ellos se necesitaban,

ellos se llamaban…

Formó otro equipo:

tres compañeros más

al menos

-pensó el-

llenarían su vacío.

(…)

Al fin lo encontró:

al hermano traidor.

El duelo fue

Impresionante. Los

Hermanos cayeron.

El resulto el ganador.

Sonrió, lo había vencido.

Pero una explicación

cambió su visión: pues

nuestro joven había

un grave error cometido…

Su ira y odio

renacieron, ahora

volcadas contra su hogar,

para lograr el

nuevo objetivo,

a un nuevo equipo se unió.

------------------------------

(irónico ¿no?

Un joven orgulloso,

mas que nadie,

necesitó de alguien)

-------------------------------

Luchó luego contra

Un terrible monstruo,

su equipo lo defendió.

Recordó entonces el lazo,

eso era AMISTAD

Lágrimas de sangre

empaparon su rostro,

de llamas negras

el cielo cubrió.

Decidido lo embistió.

Pues protegería

Esos lazos,

ahora lo haría él…

Venció otra vez,

ya tenía el poder.

Atacaría la aldea

La hora ya era.

En el camino,

su corazón se estremecía:

era ansiedad,

los vería de nuevo…

¿Qué haría?

¿también los destruiría?

¿los salvaría e huirían?

Se preguntaba confundido

Empero llegó y

su mente en

blanco quedó:

su aldea destruida,

nada quedaba ya.

A lo lejos una

Terrible escena,

Nuestro joven presenció:

un zorro de nueve colas,

su amigo-pensó-

contra un "dios"

se enfrentaba.

Desvió la mirada,

observó a su alrededor:

todos habían caído

Solo una lucha se daba,

entre el zorro y el "dios".

Se acercó al kyuubi.

–Naruto- lo llamó.

El aludido reaccionó.

Y muy en su interior,

la alegría los embargó.

Lucharon juntos contra Pain.

Como amigos, como equipo.

Cuando pareció la lucha terminar,

nuevos enemigos aparecieron:

Akatsuki, eran los extraños.

El kyuubi los enfrentó,

Madara lo derrotó.

Ahora una nueva lucha

entre Uchihas comenzó.

El ultimo y el primero,

miembros de un mismo clan:

noble sangre

correría aquel día.

La lucha era pareja

Chidori, sharingan y otras técnicas más.

El Amateratsu de Tobi lo envolvió,

era hora de hacer uso

de SU nuevo poder.

Revertió el ataque y

su enemigo cayó.

(...)

Sus heridas eran graves.

A su amigo se acercó:

yacía junto a una joven.

Gracias a esa escena

la recordó.

Había vuelto por ella

La busco desesperadamente

Con la mirada.

No la hallaba.

Debía de encontrarla.

Se giró hacia su compañero:

Sonrió sinceramente

"gracias" fue lo que dijo

Y un "adiós" lo acompañó.

De pronto la encontró:

yacía desplomada

sobre el suelo.

se acercó

y una lágrima rebelde

de sus ojos se escurrió.

Nuevamente se sintió débil,

no los protegió,

no LA protegió.

El dolor lo consumía,

Tenia heridos el cuerpo

Y el alma.

Pronto moriría.

Lo haría junto a ella.

Quizás fuera tarde para

decirlo, pensó.

Se inclinó ante ella,

la besó suavemente.

Iba a decir "te a…" y

junto a ella se desplomó.

Una bella sonrisa su

Rostro adornaba.

Murió junto a ellos,

volvió con su equipo.

Ellos Sí lo rescataron,

más aun, lo salvaron

(...)

no logró restaurar el clan,

pero restauró su vida y

por fin FUE FELIZ.

Recogí su alma,

era liviana,

él estaba en paz.

Murió el vengador aquel dia, y como un ángel vino a mí…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿y que tal estuvo?**

**wenu en particular me gusto un poquito mas que la anterior hehe,**

**espero sus reviews ¿sip? ^^**

**muy pronto la ultima historia: Naruto**

**ja nee ^^**


	4. NARUTO KUN

**holas...!!!**

**y por fin la historia nº3, en esta se narrará la vida de NARUTO...quien narrará esta historia como en las anteriores es la muerte. **

**DISCLAIMER: naruto y toos sus lindos personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto U_U ...**

**OBS:**

**(palabra): ciertas especificaciones de la narracion**

**PALABRA: palabras importantes**

**"algunas palabras" : algunas ironias **

**-"palabra"-: dialogos en los que Naruto es quien habla**

**-palabra- :dialogos en los que hablan otros personajes**

**PALABRA: palabras importantes**

**----------**

**palabra : narracion "extra-poema" y que narra la muerte **

**----------**

bueno ya no los aburro con taaa...antas aclaraciones solo

...DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI!!!! ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-...-.-.

**HISTORIA TRES:**

**AMIGO, HERMANO…NARUTO**

Un niño héroe este es;

que marcado estuvo

por el rechazo,

el odio y el miedo.

La soledad fue su compañera,

jamás nadie lo miro.

Sí, este fue el héroe

de la aldea,

el que vivió y murió por ella.

Haber nacido pudo

haber sido su castigo,

pues desde aquel día,

su destino fue escrito…

Llegó solo al mundo

y así vivió mucho tiempo.

Un estigma lo marcaba:

dentro de él

habitaba un monstruo.

Así creció este niño,

repudiado por la gente.

Miradas de odio y desdén

caían sobre él

nadie le hablaba,

a nadie le importaba.

Mas este niño una virtud tenía,

jamás se rendía y siempre sonreía.

Fueron su optimismo y perseverancia

quienes lo ayudaron a vivir.

Fue entonces que nació su sueño

y una promesa con este:

el Hokage sería él,

así lograría la aceptación;

no quería estar solo

y solo así lo lograría.

A pesar de todo

esa aldea su hogar era,

ahí tenía una familia;

él los amaba y lograría

que ellos lo amaran.

Desde entonces,

dejó de ser un niño,

pues un héroe en su

lugar había nacido.

Transcurrieron las

Estaciones…

Era un día normal

en aquella aula,

hasta que la conoció:

a la chica de cabellos rosas,

tan tímida y tan bella…

conoció a su Sakura-chan.

Sintió su corazón

latir con fuerza,

nuestro héroe se enamoró.

----------------------------------

Me pregunto el día de hoy:

¿qué sabe un niño del amor?

----------------------------------

Un día en un parque la vio llorando

no se permitiría verla sufrir.

Ahora tenía una razón:

lucharía por ella,

seria Hokage por la

aceptación de ella,

la protegería por siempre…

----------------------------------

No soy un hada madrina,

pero ¿Cómo negarme a

esta petición del niño?

Solo adelanto este hecho:

por siempre la protegió

----------------------------------

Mas al principio no fue fácil.

¿Quién diría que el amor lo es?

Existía una cadena,

una de amor no correspondido,

ellos solo eran eslabones:

Él la amaba a ella,

ella miraba a otro,

-como iba esta vida-

¿Y quién lo amaba a él?

Centrémonos en "el otro",

¿Qué tiene que ver?

Mucho, os diré.

Escuchar tan solo su nombre

Marcará aun más la

Vida de este héroe:

Uchiha Sasuke era él…

Sasuke…aquel joven

se convirtió en su rival,

le guardó rencor y envidia,

siempre lo intentó superar

-"que muchacho engreído"- decía

- "jamás hablare con él"-

Las palabras en la

Cara le cayeron

–es lo único que puedo decir-

Al poco tiempo los

equipos se formaron.

-"Con Sakura-chan"-

-pedía él-

su petición se cumplió.

-"No con Sasuke-baka"-,

Esta vez no lo consiguió

Fue un equipo peculiar,

con un maestro singular,

el equipo siete eran ellos.

Al menos el héroe contento estaba,

junto a él estaba su amada.

Pero oculta entre ramajes,

una dama triste lo observaba…

Transcurrieron días, semanas y meses,

la relación entre ellos mejoró:

Sakura era su amiga,

Kakashi era un padre para él,

pero el problema radicaba con el "otro",

con aquel muchacho vengador.

Siempre compitiendo estaban,

intentando probar quien era el mejor.

Fueron extraños en un principio,

luego fueron rivales;

con el paso del tiempo,

al fin amigos fueron.

Para él fue algo más:

un hermano consiguió.

La relación, pese a ello,

entre ellos era desigual.

Como siempre competían,

entre ellos se admiraban.

Sasuke quería poder,

él también lo conseguiría,

el héroe tenía un nuevo reto:

la aceptación de su hermano lograr.

Pero una noche él los dejó,

el dolor no cabía en su corazón:

perdió un miembro,

a un amigo.

La vio a ella,

llorando por él.

Una promesa nueva

en el héroe nació:

"lo traeré de vuelta Sakura-chan"

Necesitaba ser más fuerte,

lo suficiente como

para vencerlo y así

hacerlo regresar.

Decidió partir a entrenar entonces,

con un legendario sensei…

cumpliría su promesa,

volverían a estar juntos,

la familia 7 serian nuevamente.

(…)

Tres años pasaron,

regresó a su hogar,

vio a su hermana,

"cada día mas bella".

El reencuentro,

ah…que hermoso fue.

Mas un vacio existía en ellos,

hacía falta un miembro más…

decidieron ir a buscarlo.

Dos nuevos miembros se unieron:

Yamato y Sai se llamaban,

los lazos se extendían mas…

(…)

Lo encontró al fin un día,

cuán cambiado lo vio:

su mirada llena de odio,

no había remordimiento en su corazón.

Pero vislumbró un vacio en sus ojos,

su alma estaba encadenada,

aprisionado por la soledad.

Decidió salvarlo entonces,

aun así la vida le cueste…

el los abandonó de nuevo, su búsqueda jamás cesó.

Pero nuevos enemigos aparecieron,

Akatsuki se denominaban,

todos ellos iban tras él…

**************

El vacío en su corazón creció:

Jiraiya-sama partió.

Perdió un segundo tesoro,

la ira lo embargó,

la sed de venganza se acunó,

entrenaría mas y los vencería.

Así partió de nuevo,

volvió la vista,

se despidió de la aldea

y de su hermana:

prometió volver más fuerte,

protegería la aldea,

juntos traerían a Sasuke

y al fin se reunirían

-las palabras el

viento se las llevó-

logró el poder ermitaño

ahora listo estaba;

sin embargo, un mal

presentimiento lo embargaba…

Tenía que volver,

su corazón se lo ordenaba.

Así lo hizo:

Que horrible "sorpresa" encontró.

Su espíritu de fuego se encendió,

luchó contra el destructor,

que se hacía llamar un "dios".

Parecía obtener la victoria,

pero en un descuido resultó vencido

…-este es el fin- se dijo…

sentía ira y vergüenza de sí

-kuso- repetía,

qué débil se sentía.

Una kunoichi frente a él apareció:

"Hinata-san, ¿qué haces aquí?"

-te protegeré Naruto-kun

Porque…te amo-

El mundo se detuvo

Ella dijo que lo amaba,

¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

¿Por qué nunca lo vio?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es la tragedia de nuestro héroe. Siempre protegiendo a los demás, dejando de lado su felicidad: dejó de amar a Sakura-chan, pues ella sería feliz con Sasuke-kun; decidió salvar a su amigo de la soledad y jamás intentó salvarse él…

Ahora alguien lo amaba, por fin quiso vivir por él, también la amaba, quizás siempre la amó. Decidió luchar por él, seria Hokage por él, viviría para ser feliz….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella cayó al suelo,

muy herida se hallaba,

liberó al Kyuubi,

se sacrificaría por su felicidad…

Pronto el monstruo lo absorbería,

una luz lo embargó,

un hombre extraño,

el yondaime apareció,

- hijo cuan orgulloso estoy de ti –

…conoció a su padre,

no le importó lo que vendría,

su destino ya estaba escrito,

mas al menos fue feliz….

-Naruto- lo llamaban

Giró, y con unos rojos ojos se cruzó.

La alegría invadía su alma,

su hermano estaba ahí.

-luchemos juntos- le propuso

Feliz él accedió

Y juntos, como equipo

Al enemigo vencieron

-"sasuke volviste"-

-hmp-respondio

-"todo al fin termino

Volvemos juntos a estar"-

Mas el no estaba convencido

-dime, ella donde esta-

Si hacia falta esa muchacha,

Hacia mucho ya no sentía su presencia

-"Sasuke ella…"-

La conversación se interrumpió

Mas enemigos aparecieron,

Los enfrentó, que mas da,

Pero un hombre diabólico lo venció

miró a su amigo y le respondió:

"ella y yo te esperaremos,

No tardes tanto esta vez"…

Ya no tenía más fuerzas

Contra el suelo se desplomó.

Cayó al lado de una muchacha,

-"Hinata-chan, arigato"-

La abrazó, y un casto beso le dio…

Su cuerpo descansó,

una sonrisa adornaba su faz:

una promesa cumplió,

se habían vuelto a reunir

pero jamás seria Hokage,

-que importa eso ya,

protegió a sus seres amados y

se salvo a sí-

realmente SI lo fue...

Durmió con una sonrisa,

no estuvo solo, fue feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.

**wenu y esta es la ultima parte de la historia**

**¿que tal?, les gustó?**

**¿merece reviews ^^?**

**ja nee**

**quizas en unos pocos dias suba la parte final a modo de epilogo**

**bueno hasta la prox.**

**ja nee**

**y reitero: dejen sus coments y asi m hacen =) *** **


	5. EPILOGO

**hi!!**

**lamento haberme demorado para tan poquitas lineas ugu T_T...gomen..... realmente se me esta secando el cerebro y se me acaba la imaginacion xD!! **

**bueno:**

**este poem va dedicado a mi amio por su cumple ^^,**

**¡¡¡ happy B-Day Edu-kun !!! ....este capi s para ti **

**DISCLAIMER: naruto y toos sus lindos personajes son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto U_U ...**

**OBS:**

**- palabra-: dialogo**

**PALABRA: palabras importantes**

**-----------: cambio de escena**

**ya no los canso mas ( creo k todo esto es mas largo k el poema xD!!) **

**lean y disfruten la parte final de esta historia^^**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-...-.-.

**EPILOGO:**

**TEAM 7 FOREVER**

Sakura-chan

Sasuke-kun

Naruto-kun

3 extraños, 3 amigos:

1 equipo, 1 familia

Estar juntos fue su destino…

Cada uno un

rumbo distinto siguió,

pero al final,

la fuerza de esos lazos,

los unieron en su hogar.

Eran el numero 7

Significa perfección.

Pues ellos lo eran,

El equipo perfecto

Una musa y un ángel,

un héroe que fue rey;

que en la tierra establecieron,

lazos de PERFECTA amistad.

Tengo que partir,

mi trabajo aquí terminó.

Mas estaré contenta

por esos tres,

yo los pude reunir al fin.

Solo espero sean felices:

"sayonara saku,sasu,naru"

---------------------------------------------

Un bello jardín.

Cae el ocaso.

Tres sombras se observan,

una un poco más lejos de las demás.

Al fin llega junto a ellos:

su rostro expresa felicidad

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun-

Sonríe ella, acercándose al muchacho.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Sakura-chan-

Responde el aludido.

La abraza tiernamente,

Y un beso suave en sus labios deposita

-¡teme regresaste!-

irrumpe el tercer miembro.

Se dirige hacia la muchacha.

-yo te lo prometí Sakura-chan-

Los tres sonrieron,

Y en un abrazo fraternal

Quedaron envueltos.

Permanecieron juntos unos minutos:

-debemos irnos, es la hora-

Los demás solo asintieron.

Caminaron juntos

hacia el horizonte,

tenían mucho de qué hablar

y mucho mas por vivir,

esta vez estarían juntos,

y seria por toda la eternidad…

*******FIN*******

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-...-.-.

okis, ¿ les gustó?, ya me habia dado mucha penita el fin tragico k habian tenido sasu, saku y naru x eso en este epilogo les doi su final feliz!!!^^

grax a :

**Uchiha Yayoi**

**Hatake Nabiki**

gomen, se que es muy cortito =(...

¿me dejan reviews?

asi me animare hehe ^^

bno hasta la prox. ja nee n_n


End file.
